Splitting into Couples
by Ermm
Summary: Wes, David, Thad, Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff are the best of friends. Two however, seem to get on that little bit better; the oblivious lovebirds, Kurt and Blaine. With Wes and David getting together later on – everyone is splitting into couples!


**Operation: Kla ine**

_Summary: Wes, David, Thad, Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff are the best of friends. Two however, seem to get on that little bit better, the oblivious lovebirds, Kurt and Blaine. Hence, Operation Klaine!_

**A/N – Hey, this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's a bit dodgy! I am obsessed with Glee (for obvious reasons – it's amazing!) and I think Klaine is so cute! However, for this fanfiction I want Kurt and Blaine to be the same age just because I think it would be cuter that way. Hope you enjoy!**

It was midwinter; the temperature was below freezing and small droplets of rain were falling everywhere. Inside Dalton Academy for Boys, the log fires were burning and all was peaceful. In Year 11 room, 206, however, it was a different story. Wes, Blaine, David and Thad were playing Charades in Blaine and David's room.

"Llama, goat, sheep, cow, horse, panda, elephant, cheet-"

"I'm a book you douche!" Blaine shouted at Wes who was desperately failing at such a simple children's game – but they rarely acted their age anyway.

"**This** is not a book" Wes retorts, imitating Blaine's actions. All the boys erupted in laughter.

Blaine sighed, "I give up. I'm gonna see what Kurt's up to". Blaine made for the door. Wes turned to Thad and rolled his eyes getting up from his position at the foot of the bed.

"Oh no you don't" Wes said, grabbing at the hem of Blaine's shirt, pulling him back into the group.

"We need to have a little talk about you and Kurtie-Wurtie – are you two dating?" Wes interrogated.

'I wish' Blaine thought. "No, we're just friends" He replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice, he hoped no-one would notice this.

Unfortunately for him, Wes did notice but decided not to push the subject any further.

"Ok, ok – but if you don't return in an hour then we will have no choice but to come and investigate" Wes winked.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again 'You're a douche!'". Blaine shouted as he stomped down the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine paused and took a deep breath before he knocked softly on Room 222's door. The door opened almost immediately, revealing a pale, brunette boy looking sheepishly at his caller.<p>

"I was just about to come over to yours and David's" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Well, great minds think alike" Blaine replied trying to keep his eyes away from Kurt's outfit. Kurt was wearing dark scarlet skinny jeans, a tight, fitted black top with yellow and black checked scarf and a velvet black bowler hat.

"So...wanna go back to your room or something?"

"Honestly no, David, Wes, Nick and Jeff are being a little more insane than usual, so I was thinking maybe we could just go for a walk in the grounds?"

"Are you crazy? It's raining!" Kurt exclaimed

Before he could put up anymore of a fight, Blaine lunged forward and grasped the taller boys hand, making them both blush fiercely in the process and dragged him down the hall. Kurt clutched his Armani hat so it wouldn't fly off as they ran, both giggling uncontrollably. Blaine pushed open the double doors leading out of the school and sprinted onto the football pitch with Kurt in tow. The taller boy instinctively pulled the smaller boy in, burrowing his head into his chest to protect his hair. He was to no prevail however as the rain was lashing down, drenching every inch of the boys' bodies. Blaine felt like a little kid again, he pushed Kurt gently away; reluctantly I might add, and started to run in circles, arms outstretched like a fighter plane. Kurt just chuckled and smiled affectionately at him. 'Ahhh, this is the boy I've fallen for'.

The boys continued to lark about, soaking themselves, rolling around in the mud, until the rain slowly started to change.

"Oh my GaGa! HAAAIIILLL!" Kurt screamed.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Blaine shouted putting on a mock Knight voice. Blaine ran over to Kurt, picked him up Bridal Style, and carried him to the nearest tree. Kurt was blushing heavily at the contact, holding on for dear life round Blaine's neck. Once they reached the tree they both huddled by the trunk to avoid the painful precipitation. The boys' eyes met and locked on as if they could see in to each other's souls; they didn't even notice the fact that Kurt was still sat in Blaine's lap, arms still hooked around his slender neck. They both started to lean in lips barely a centimetre apart before an acorn fell from the tree and landed square on Blaine's head.

"Fucking hell!" Blaine shouted.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Kurt shrieked, hooking his leg over Blaine, practically straddling him so he could get a better look at his head. "Let me see..." Kurt said as he raked through the boy's hair looking for any blood. "Well there isn't any blood, thank goodness"

"Thanks" Blaine replied a little embarrassed about the position they were in.

"Excuse me you two lovebirds but we were wondering if you wanted to come back to our dorm and watch some movies...buuut if you're too busy making out and what not then-" Wes asked standing by the tree.

"We were not making out. We were simply waiting for the hail to subside" Kurt replied calmly.

"In that position?" David smirked joining Wes' side.

"Just shut up guys, come on" Blaine growled extending his hand for Kurt to take, helping him to stand up.

"Whatever you say..." Wes chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Just gonna go for a shower, I'll be right back" Blaine announced to the group, all sat in a circle around an empty wine bottle. They all grumbled comments like 'well be quick' and 'don't use that stupid gel again'. While they waited the boys engaged in polite conversation about current events, fashion, celebrities knowing that the real excitement was only moments away.<p>

"I'm back! Let's get this party started!" Blaine shouted joining the circle. Kurt's jaw hit the floor. CURLY HAIR? Oh my grilled cheeses! I just wanna run my hands through it and...ohhhh and that fitted white t-shirt and black skinnies. Yep, I'm in heaven.

"I think we'd better start before Kurt starts drooling" Wes snickered.

"Www-what?" Kurt squeaked coming out of his trance. Wes and David both erupted into laughter.

"Right. So. Shall we get started?" Blaine blushed, quickly hurrying the conversation along.

**A/N – So next chapter (if people want it?) will be the party game and might end up in the boys getting slightly tipsy in the school kitchen ;) Hope you enjoyed! _Read and Review!_**


End file.
